Demons and Angels
by Red-Moon-Fairy
Summary: Angels and Demons have always been at war, but now, things are slowly turning in favour of the Demons. The Angels need to find a way to save the humans, fast.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Demons and Angels  
><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> They never learn.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None at the moment.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> ...Well duh.

* * *

><p>Not many people know it but Angels and Demons live on Earth like normal people. Angels are sent down from Heaven to protect a human. Most of the time the human wont even notice the Angel is really an Angel. The Angel will pretend to be someone else to get close to their human and gain their trust. From there they will watch over the person until they no longer need protecting.<p>

Demons however will target a human and make their life a living hell. They wont stop tormenting the human until they either commit suicide or beg for death. Very few humans have escaped from a demon and it was always with the help of an Angel.

* * *

><p>Pip paced back and forth in his study. The demon problem was getting worse and he was losing many Angels in battle. And with the Angels gone, the humans wouldn't stand a chance of surviving.<p>

A soft knock on the door made Pip stop pacing. The door opened and an Angel named Kenny came in. He had short blonde hair and was wearing a simple outfit of black jeans and an orange jacket. His large, white wings were sticking through holes he had ripped in his jacket.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked Pip.

Pip sat down behind his desk and pulled out a yellow folder. Kenny took a seat at the opposite side of the desk and took the folder from Pip. Inside was a picture of a blonde boy named Leopold Stotch (aka Butters). There were a few pages of personal information on the boy. Pip gave Kenny a few minutes to flip through the folder and read about the boy he was going to protect next.

"There's something about this boy you should know. He's being targeted by a Demon." Pip told Kenny.

"Which one? I can take out any of those heartless creatures without breaking a sweat."

"Have you heard of the Demon named Cartman?" Pip asked.

"Yeah. That boy is going be in big trouble if I dont get there soon. I've crossed paths with Cartman a few times and he's dangerous." Kenny told Pip. Pip watched as Kenny left his study.

Once the door was closed, Pip let out a sigh. He didn't know what to do about the Demon problem. With every human a Demon killled, they would slowly get stronger and stronger. Soon they would be able to fight their way up into Heaven and murder all the Angels. With the Angels gone, the humans remaining alive wouldn't stand a chance of survival. Demons would claim the world as their own.

Pip burried his head in his hands as he tried to think of a plan.

Meanwhile, Kenny was walking through the main hall towards one of the gates that would lead him down to Earth. He was mentally preparing himself for the mission he had been given. Now Kenny didn't like to brag, but he was a lot stronger than most Angels. He had protected many, many humans and He had killed many Demons aswell. But none of them where as highly ranked as Cartman. He was starting to worry about the Demon. He was fairly matched with him in strength but Cartman was a professional at mind games. He would find a way to use your weakness against you.

Kenny made it outside and stepped onto one of the large platforms. He closed his eyes and walked off the edge. As many times as he had done this, he would never get use to the stomach dropping feeling of falling.

After a fall that felt a lot longer than it actually was, Kenny felt his feet hit the ground. He quickly looked around to see if anyone saw him. Nope. He was alone in a long dark alleyway. He waited a moment and let his stomach catch up to him.

Before he fell, Kenny sensed that the human he would be protecting should be around this area. He hadn't met the boy yet so his sensing power wasn't as strong as it would be when he became friends with the younger blonde.

A loud scream came from a alleyway to the right. It was slightly high pitched but was still to deep to be a woman's scream. Kenny guessed this was from the human he was protecting. He took off in a sprint towards where the scream came from.

He rounded a corner and sure enough there was a human being cornered by a Demon. Kenny was sure it was Cartman. He could see the large, black, ripped wings sticking out from his back. The blonde he was cornering couldn't see them. Humans couldn't see the wings of Angels or Demons, luckily. If they could there might be trouble.

Cartman pulled a knife out of the pocket on the back of his jeans. This made the poor blonde boy scream again and press even further into the wall.

"Hey, Fatass!" Kenny called. Cartman swung around and faced Kenny. Cartman's face was covered in dirt, blood and scars. It was terrifying. He looked Kenny up and down before he spat, what looked like blood, onto the ground next to him.

"What do you want Angel? Wanna save the human?" Cartman hissed.

"Let him go. Fight me instead."

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Would you rather kill a human or an Angel?" Kenny watched as Cartman looked between himself and the other blonde. A smirk crossed his face and he ran at Kenny.

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffhanger! I didn't mean to leave it like that but my mind went blank. But don't worry, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow afternoon~!<strong>

_Humans. they never learn. Dark alleyways are just inviting trouble to come and find you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Demons and Angels**  
>Chapter 2: <strong>You're too innocent.**  
>Warnings: <strong>None yet 'cept minor OCC-nes.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>*facedesk* Really?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kenny side stepped the raging Demon as he ran towards him. He was lucky Cartman was in a rage. It was messing with his ability to think straight and should give Kenny an advantage. If he was going to fight, now would be the best chance.<p>

The blonde Angel turned to face Cartman, his back now towards Butters. The Demon was already running at him again. This time Kenny managed to grab Cartman's wrist and snapped it backwards in one quick motion, snapping the bone in half. The Demon dropped the knife but didn't scream out in pain. He was to far into his rage to feel pain.

He struggled to get his broken wrist free from the Angel but failed. trying a different plan, Cartman pulled back his other hand and then shot it forward towards Kenny's face. The fist landed a hit against the blonde's jaw and it made a horrible cracking noise. A small scream could be heard from the cowering human in the corner.

Kenny stumbled on his feet for a moment, his head spinning from the pain. He let go of the Demon's Broken wrist. Cartman pulled his fist back again, taking advantage of the hurt Angel. He was just inches away from punching the Angel in the face again when a voice echoed through the alleyway and stopped him mid-punch.

"Cartman! Let's go!" The voice echoed.

Cartman looked towards the entrance of the alleyway. A dark figure was standing there. The Demon looked back to Kenny.

"Next time you wont be so lucky." He spat.

Kenny steadied himself and watched the Demon walk away with the dark figure. Once they were out of sight he turned and ran to the small blonde boy who was still cowering in the corner.

"You okay?" He asked as he checked Butters' arms for injuries.

Butters nodded shakily. He looked up to the face of his saviour. "You're bleeding." He said quietly.

Kenny touched his fingers to his mouth. He pulled back his hand, the was blood covering his fingers. He brushed his fingers across his jeans to get the blood off. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"No... I'll help you. Come with me." Butters said then grabbed Kenny's wrist and dragged him out of the alleyway. He continued to drag him into a nearby house. Butters' let go of Kenny's wrist to unlock the front door. He stepped aside to let the taller blonde inside. Kenny looked around the small loungeroom. There was a simple couch along on wall with a TV a few metres infront of it and between the two objects was a long brown coffee table.

Kenny felt the small hand grab his wrist again and lead him into a kitchen the connected to the loungeroom. Butters sat Kenny down on a chair next to the kitchen table and went to a cupboard to grab out the first aid kit. He watched as the smaller blonde tried to jump to reach the kit. A small smile crossed his face and he stood up then walked over the cupboard to help. He reached over the smaller blonde's head and grabbed the kit.

"Hey. Not fair. You're taller than me." Butter turned and pouted. Kenny smiled at the innocence of the smaller blonde before handing him the kit. He walked back over to the kitching table and took his seat back on the chair. How could a Demon want to hurt someone that was so innocent?

Butters placed the kit on the floor next to Kenny's chair. He flicked the locks open and rummaged through the box before he grabbed out a handful of cotton balls. He brought a white fluffy ball up to Kenny's face and began to dab away at the blood that was still wet. Kenny watched in amusement as Butters' facial expression turned serious as he concentrated on cleaning the blood off Kenny's face.

The pair remained silent for the few minutes Butters spent cleaning the blood off Kenny's face. After Butters got the wet blood off, he went over to the kitchen sink and covered some more cotton balls in water. He came back as set to work on the dry blood that still remained on Kenny's face.

When the smaller blonde finished his cleaning, he stepped back and looked at Kenny's face. He gave a small frown and before kneeling back down beside the first aid kit. He pulled out a few band-aids and stood back up. Butters gave a slight pull on the wrapper and opened the band-aid. He placed the band-aid over the cut on Kenny's cheek. This time when he stepped back and looked at Kenny, he smiled.

"All better." He cheered before kneeling down and closing the first aid kit back up. He picked up the kit and placed it on the table. He pulled out the closest chair and sat down.

"Normally my parents say 'Don't talk to stangers'. But you just saved my life so I guess it's okay to talk to you." Butters said. He looked down at his hands and rubbed his fists together in a nervousness.

"What did you wanna know?" Kenny asked.

"Umm... what's you name?"

Kenny laughed. "It's Kenny."

"I'm Butters." Butters paused. "So will you be going to South Park High?"

"Yeah."

"W-would you be my friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger? :3<br>But yeah... I got another 3 ideas for chapter while writing this one. So the next few chapters should be up fairly quickly.  
>In other news: School holidays are over! Back to school in... 6 hours. Oh wow. Guess that's my queue to leave then.<strong>

_You're too innocent for you own good, you know. You're just asking for trouble whether you know it or not._**  
><strong>

**Review 3  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Demons and Angels**  
>Chapter 3: <strong>Twitchy  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Character change?  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>It I owned South Park, there would have been a Yaoi and Yuri episode by now.  
><strong>AN: <strong>Character changes will happen every few chapters.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tweek stood next to the lockers. He was shaking slightly. He took another sip of coffee from his thermos as he waited silently for Craig to finish packing his backpack with the books he would need for the next few hours. Craig slammed his locker door shut, startling the blonde boy near him. Tweek let out a small scream and started twitching worse than he was earlier.<p>

"Shit. Sorry Tweek." Craig said and placed a hand on the twitching boy's back. It managed to slightly calm Tweek who then took another sip of his coffee to calm himself further. It surprised many people that Craig could stop Tweek twitching so easily. it was like he had a magic touch.

"Ngh... It's o-okay." Tweek stuttered and took yet another sip from his thermos. The silver drink container was rapidly losing weight which meant it was running out of coffee. It was only 8:20 and the coffee was half gone.

"You ready to go?" Craig asked and Tweek nodded in reply. The pair walked through the school's hallways and into their Home Room class.

The room was already full of students standing around talking and gossiping for the last few minutes they had before class started. The conversation that could be heard above the rest of the noise was the girls in the far corner of the classroom talking about the new student that was starting today.

The girls stood in a large group and were squealing and giggling like a bunch of fangirls. Tweek let out a small squeak when one of the girls squealed loudly. A few of the girls turned and looked at him. They all gave him a strange look and Craig just flipped them off. The girls laughed at it and went back to talking.

A high pitched ringing filled he school. The bell screeched, a lot of students covered their ears. The bell had broken earlier in the year and the school didn't have the funds to get it fixed yet. It was one of the joys of going to South Park High.

An older male with grey hair walked into the classroom. Everyone knew him as Mr Garrison. He had transferred to the High School when he couldn't take the Elementary School kids anymore. He thought the kids he once taught in Elementary School would have matured by now and it would be easier to teach them. He was wrong. They were still as immature as the used to be, maybe more.

"Okay children, lets start the day with roll call then we'll introduce our new student." He called to the class and dropped a pile of textbooks on his desk at the front of the classroom. The students took their seats, Craig and Tweek sat at the back left corner away from everyone else.

Butters, uncharacteristically, burst through the door. "I'm not late!" He cried and took his seat at the front of the class. No one really paid that much attention to him as they were all caught in their own conversations.

Mr Garrison took the roll and once he finished, he began his speech/lecture on how everyone was a new student at one time so they shouldn't be mean to the new kid that was starting today.

"And now let's meet the new student. Mr McCormick, you can come in now!" Mr Garrison called to the waiting student in the hall. The classroom door opened and a blond boy walked in. He was wearing a simple orange jumper and tore black jeans. The girls in the class immediately started whispering and judging the teen on their 'Hotness Scale.'

"This is Kenny McCormick. You can take the empty seat in front of Mr Tucker." Mr Garrison gestured to the empty seat in front of Craig. Kenny gave a small 'thank you' and made his way to the back of the classroom. The girls watched him, trying to catch a glimpse of his behind. Once Kenny had taken his seat, Mr Garrison continued with his lesson.

Craig stared at the back on Kenny's head as if to burn a hole in it with his eyes. Why was he here? He better not fuck things up between him and Tweek. Craig shifted his gaze to the twitchy blond next to him. He was trying his hardest to pay attention but failing miserably. Craig knew he would end up tutoring the blond after school as he did every day.

xXx

The bell rung through the school, again most of the students covered their ears. It was finally time for lunch. Kenny yawned and stretched his arms above his head before making his way out the classroom, being joined by Butters as he reached the door.

"—aig! Oh god! He's turned into a vegetable. What do I do? Vegetables are usually cooked but I don't want to cook Craig. Gah!" Tweek's hands went to his hair and started pulling on it nervously.

"Tweek. Calm down. It's okay." Craig interrupted his friend's panic attack and grabbed his hands to stop him pulling out his hair.

"O-okay." The blonde teen stuttered. He let Craig drag him out of the classroom and down the hallway towards the cafeteria, neither not paying any attention to the onlookers staring at their joined hands. Both boys knew that if Craig let go, Tweek would start pulling on his hair again.

"Tweek. Calm down. It's okay." Craig interrupted his friends attack and grabbed his hands to stop him pulling out his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! <strong>cause I'm mean like that.  
><strong>This took a little longer than I planned. School and work have been eating up all my time. But don't worry... the next chapter is all planned. I would write it tomorrow cause it's a Sunday but I have to go to school. Yes, school on a Sunday. <strong>My teachers are mean.

**Reviews make me happy andgive me motivation to write~! ***wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
